Dawn's Piplup
Dawn |gender = MaleDP137: Three Sides to Every Story! |ability = Torrent (Not yet activated) |debut = Following A Maiden's Voyage! |caughtwhere = Sandgem Town |receivefrom = Professor Rowan |location = With Dawn |episodesuntilevolved = Doesn't Want To Evolve |episodecaught = Following A Maiden's Voyage!}} This Piplup is a -type Pokémon. It was chosen by Dawn after they saved each other from the group of wild Ariados. Piplup doesn't really seem to like the idea of evolving, so it holds an Everstone. Though Piplup is a male, he wears cheerleading outfits while cheering for Dawn in contests. Biography Piplup was the first Pokémon Dawn ever had. They met in the first Diamond and Pearl episode, Following a Maiden's Voyage!, when the starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's lab ran off. Dawn decided to try and find them, and Piplup was the first one she found. By the time the rest of the Pokémon were recovered, Dawn had grown attached to Piplup, and decided that it would be her Starter Pokémon. Dawn's Piplup can be stubborn at times and it's also very proud like Piplup are. Overall, though, it is loyal to Dawn, and has helped her and her friends many times both in and out of battle (but always got lost when leading). Piplup has been shown that he deeply cares about Dawn, such as in the episode Stopped in the Name of Love! where Piplup's time for evolution has finally come. Piplup however refused to evolve out of fear that it would start disobeying Dawn just like her Mamoswine after evolving from Piloswine. In order to stop his evolution, Piplup transferred the energy of evolution powering up his attack Bide. Dawn respected Piplup's choice as she got an Everstone from Nurse Joy and decided to keep it by her side. Piplup has also been shown to have developed some kind of rivalry with baby Cyndaquil regarding Dawn's attention. In the episode Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!, Piplup is confirmed to be male along with Pikachu, Croagunk and Meowth due the effect of Attract used by female Togepi. Even though it is seen holding poms poms during Ash's battle with Roark. Piplup has recently become a target of Gible's Draco Meteor attacks as every Gible's Draco Meteor manages to hit Piplup no matter where he is. In the episode "Piplup Gets Separated", Piplup is once again hit by the move but is even more saddened when he notices that Ash and Dawn are paying more attention to Gible than to him. Jealous, Piplup runs away only to bump into disguised Team Rocket who pretend to be the aids of Professor Rowan. Suddenly, a wild Rhyperior starts rampaging splitting everyone up. In the same episode in order to save Dawn, Piplup learns a powerful move, Hydro Pump and so manages to attack Rhyperior. In Piplup, Pansage and a Meeting of the Times!, he returns along with Dawn in East Unova, and is identified by Ash's Pokédex to show Iris. Later in the episode, he falls in love with Meloetta and fights with Ash's Oshawott. He later battles Cilan's Pansage and wins, despite the type disadvantage and is revealed to have learned Ice Beam. Known moves Improvised moves *Counter Shield *Spin *Sweet Kiss Bubble Beam *Discharged Whirlpool *Water and Fire Whirlwind *Dawn Plan A *Aura Sphere Bubble Beam *Aura Whirlpool *Sky Attack Peck *Hydro Volt Tackle *Bubble-Swift *Flaming Whirlpool *Big Bubble Voice actresses *Etsuko Kozakura (Japanese) *Michele Knotz (English) Trivia *Piplup is the only Sinnoh starter Pokémon owned by a main character not to be caught by Ash, as well as the only one to never evolve. Gallery References Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Male Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Revived Characters Category:Anime Starter Pokémon